An electromagnetic energy converter, which in the form of an electric motor converts an electrical current into a rotational movement or in the form of a generator converts a rotational movement into an electrical current, conventionally comprises two bodies which are arranged so as to be movable relative to one another about an axis of rotation. That body which is static in relation to an observer is referred to as the stator, and the movable body is referred to as the rotor. The stator often comprises a so-called pole pot in which a number of permanent magnets are distributed over a radial inner surface. A rotor which corresponds to the stator comprises a number of electromagnets which interact electromagnetically with the permanent magnets. The permanent magnets are conventionally adhesively bonded in the pole pot and are alternatively or additionally braced by means of elastic elements. The elastic elements are for example spring clips which force adjacent permanent magnets apart in the circumferential direction and lock them on the pole pot.
If an adhesive bond is not possible for example from a manufacturing aspect or from a loading aspect, a fastening of the permanent magnets by means of spring clips may be problematic if the dimensions of the permanent magnets and the spacings thereof lie below certain practically manageable thresholds.